Bloosom
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: East High is going on their annual senior camping trip. Gabriella and Troy hate each other. But what happens when they have to share a cabin together. Will true feelings come out. Or has their always been something there
1. Chapter 1

East High is going on their annual senior camping trip. Gabriella and Troy hate each other. But what happens when they have to share a cabin together. Will true feelings come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez entered the halls of East High and by greeted by Hi's and wolf whistles by boys. She was East High's Golden Girl. She was also the captain of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She wore a pink mini skirt that came 2 inches above her knees and a pink and white strip tank top to match. Her shoes were heels and hot pink. She had her hair in her natural curly hairstyle. She smiled and waved at everybody.

''I cant believe the trip is tomorrow'' Gabriella closed her locker to reveal her best friend Taylor ''I know Tay, we going to have so much fun'' Gabriella smiles at Taylor until they heard sirens. They both rolled their eyes and turned around

''Presenting Troy Bolton'' Troy Bolton walked down the halls of East High with his crew behind him. He was East High's Golden Boy. He was also the captain of the basketball team. He looked to the side of him and he saw Gabriella Montez glaring at him

He walked past her locker and whispered ''Geeks'' Taylor frowned at him and Gabriella glared ''Shut the fuck up Bolton'' Troy smirked and stepped closer to Gabriella ''Or What'' He bumped his shoulder into her causing her fall down. The halls were filled with laughter. Troy laughed and high fived his best friend Chad Danforth

Gabriella blushed from embarrassment. Taylor helped her stand back up. ''I'm going to fuckin kill you'' Troy started shivering or shaking like he was afraid ''Ohh I'm so scared'' Gabriella smirked and stepped closer to him ''You better be'' She whispered into his ear. Then pulled down his pants revealing his Scooby Doo boxers.

He hurried up and pulled up his pants ''Bitch'' He hissed at her. Gabriella laughed then hived Taylor walking into class. Gabriella sat down at her seat. She saw Troy and crew walked in. Troy past brushed past her desk causing all her books to fall down. ''Oops my bad''

Ms. Darbus walked in wearing her favorite purple attire. ''Good Morning'' The class was silent ''I know you guys are all excited'' Gabriella smiled at Taylor then Troy and Chad smirked at each other

''Tomorrow is our annual senior camping trip'' Ms. Darbus walked over to her desk and sat down. Chad and Troy giggled as Chad put a spitball in a straw then hit at Taylor ''What the_ ew'' Taylor turned around and glared at Chad, who was trying to hold in his laughter. Taylor smiled to herself ''Its look like someone has a plan'' Gabriella whispered to Taylor who nodded ''I'm In'' Gabriella giggled

The felt something hit her head. She turned around to see Troy acting innocent and trying to keep his laughter in. ''Bastard'' Gabriella hissed and Troy glared at her

''Ms. Montez please turn around'' Ms. Darbus instructed. Gabriella nodded and did what she asked ''You guys will divided in groups, four to a group'' Everyone nodded ''You guys will sit with group and you will sharing a cabin with your group''

''The first group is Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Brian Rycroft, Kelsi Nielson'' Gabriella raised her eyebrow ''Ms. Darbus'' Gabriella called her name ''Yes, Ms. Montez''

''You mean boys and girls will be sharing cabins'' Ms. Darbus ''Unfortunately yes, it's a long story'' Gabriella banged her head against the table and groaned ''Aww what's wrong Gabby doesn't want share a room with a boy'' Troy whispered into her ear ''Back off Bolton'' Taylor glared at Troy

''The second group is Gabriella Montez, Taylor Mckessie, Chad Danforth, and Troy Bolton'' Gabriella quickly lifted her head off the table ''What'' They all yell in unison ''Ms. Darbus there must be a mistake, we not sharing a room with those _creatures_'' Gabriella turned around to find Troy glaring at her

''There's no mistake, Ms. Montez'' Ms. Darbus shrugged ''No really Ms. Darbus we cant share a room with those _things_'' Taylor argued ''I'm sorry Ms. Mckessie'' Taylor and Gabriella groaned in unison then Ms. Darbus continued ''Come On Montez, it will be fun, ill enjoy watching you get dressed'' Troy whispered seductively in her ear sending cold chills down her neck and spine

''I cant believe we will sharing a cabin with those complete assholes'' Gabriella remarked and Taylor groaned ''Stop reminding me, Ill see ya tomorrow Gabs, call me'' Gabriella nodded and walked out the door

The next day the seniors of East High gathered around outside ''Ok everybody get in your groups'' Judith the supervisor yelled. Taylor and Gabriella moaned rolling their suitcases over to where Troy and Chad were standing. ''Ok everybody get in your van'' Gabriella and Taylor hopped in the vehicle then Chad and Troy did

''Ok Gabriella you sit by Troy and Taylor sit by Chad'' Judith told then closing the van and walking to the next van

''Uggh I don't want to sit by him'' Gabriella groaned and Troy rolled his eyes ''Can you stop complaining for once'' Gabriella just rolled her eyes and put in her eye phones in her ears

She sang softly to herself and Troy listened

''_Wow she has a beautiful voice…No wait Troy what are you saying..She is cute..Woah _

_Troy you shouldn't have poured liquor into your cereal this morning'' _Troy thought

Gabriella looked to the side of her and saw that Troy was fast asleep

''_He's so cute when he sleeps…Gabriella what are you say saying..He is really hot..Oh god don't tell me I like my worst enemy''_ Gabriella thought

**Bump**

''Haha you hit you head'' Gabriella teased Troy. He glared at her ''You think that's funny'' Troy reached over and pulled one of Gabriella's curls ''Ow'' Troy laughed ''Hahha'' She glared at him

''Were here'' Judith said springing the door open. Gabriella and Taylor hopped out first then Troy and Chad

''This is your cabin **Ponderosa**'' Judith showed them their cabin. They walked in and gasped ''There no bunks bed its only two single bed'' Gabriella complained

''I'm not sleeping with Troy'' Chad said quickly ''Neither am I'' Gabriella and Taylor spoke together. Troy smirked ''Aww nobody wants to sleep with me''

''Chad will sleep with Taylor and I will sleep with Taylor'' Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy ''I'm not sleeping with you'' Troy glared at her but in the inside her was hurting ''Well you have no choice'' Gabriella and Taylor groaned ''Fine'' They both say then walked out the door

At Dinner Judith told them they had sit at the table with there group. Gabriella and Taylor chatted until somebody tapped Gabriella on the shoulder ''Hi I'm Jake'' Gabriella looked up at the person. He had blonde hair and shining eyes green. He was built and muscular. And plus he had on the camp attire. So she assumed he worked there.

Gabriella smiled at him ''Him I'm Gabriella'' Jake smiled back at her ''What a pretty name for a beautiful girl'' Gabriella blushed

Troy sat there and watched Gabriella flirt with Jake. He didn't know why but he was so jealous. He sat and glared at them. When Taylor whispered to him ''Jealous Bolton'' Troy glared at Taylor ''No'' He snapped and looked back up at Gabriella and Jake

''So this your first time here'' Jake asked her and she nodded ''Yeah, pretty much'' Jake flashed his million dollar smile at her. It made her melt in the insides

After Dinner Jake showed Gabriella around and Troy, Chad, and Taylor stayed in the cabin ''Thanks Jake for showing me around'' Gabriella smiled at Jake then kissed him on the cheek before walking in the cabin. ''What have you been'' Taylor smiled at Gabriella

''With Jake'' Gabriella blushed at sound of hearing his name. Troy just sat there with jealously filling him. Gabriella and Taylor on the floor talking about the time she spent with Jake

''He's so cute and really sweet'' Taylor squealed ''I think someone in love'' Then when Troy heard that, he got really jealous

''Time for bed'' They heard Judith yelled. Gabriella and Taylor sat up then walked into the bathroom

Gabriella and Taylor came back out with their sleepwear on. Gabriella stood and put her hair in a messy bun when she noticed Troy was staring at her

''_She's so beautiful..Oh God I cant be falling for Gabriella Montez'' _Troy thought ''Take a picture it will last longer'' Gabriella remarked but in the inside she was blushing

''_He was staring at me, he's so cute.. Gabriella stop'' _Gabriella thought

Troy and Chad climbed in the bed. The Taylor climbed in Chad.

''I'm not sleeping with you'' Gabriella said coldly then pulled her sleeping bag on the floor. Troy looked down sadly at the ground. He wanted Gabriella to sleep with him ''Ok have it your way'' Troy snapped back, to make it seem like he didn't care

They fell asleep except Gabriella. She tossed and turned. ''Troy'' She shook him. ''Mhhm what'' He sat up ''Can I sleep with you'' Troy looked up at her. She looked like she was crying. ''What happened'' Gabriella shivered a little ''I had a nightmare'' Troy nodded ''You want to sleep with me'' Gabriella nodded then climbed in the bed with him

She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He played with her curls until he fell asleep

The next morning at breakfast Gabriella went on like last night didn't happen. She sat there and talked to Taylor until Jake walked over to her

''Hey'' Gabriella smiled at him ''Hey Gabs'' Jake sat down right next to her. Gabriella didn't know why but she kissed Jake squarely on the lips. He pulled away ''What was that for'' Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and kissed him one more. She trying to see if there were any sparks. But no luck or sparks

''Hey no PDA'' Taylor smirked and Gabriella pulled away blushing. Troy got up and walked outside to the swings. He was hurting inside. Chad got up and followed him

''What's wrong dude'' Troy stared down at the ground ''Troy what's wrong'' Chad said changing his tone ''I like Gabriella dude I think I might even love'' Chad looked at Troy

''She's likes you too'' Troy looked up at him ''No she doesn't, if she did why did kiss Jake'' Chad smirked ''I ease dropped on her and Taylor conversation''

Troy looked back on the ground ''I heard her say she doesn't like Jake she likes someone else and she was going to kiss Jake to see if there was any sparks''

''How do you know that person is me'' Troy looked back up at Chad ''I don't get it you guys hate each other now you guys love each to each other

Troy laughed then they walked back to their cabin. When they walk they see Gabriella and Taylor in their bathing suits ''Judith said were going swimming'' Gabriella said with no harsh sound in her voice. Then Troy and Chad walked into the restroom

Gabriella sat at the end of the bed and rubbed sunscreen all over her body. Troy and Chad walked out of the restrooms with no shirt and their swim trunks. Troy saw Gabriella on the bed

''She's_ so hot'' _Troy thought

Gabriella stood up and saw Troy with his shirtless. She looked him up and down. He was had hard rock abs, muscles and biceps

''_God he is hot''_ Gabriella thought

Troy smirked at the fact that Gabriella was checking him out ''Like what you see Montez'' Troy teased her. She smiled ''Maybe'' The walked out the door with Taylor

They walked into the pool area to find Sharpay and her sharpettes sun bathing. And everybody else in the pool. Troy got an idea.

Gabriella stood around the pool until she felt 2 grabs her and picked her up ''Put me down Bolton'' Troy laughed ''Ok'' Then dropped her in the pool

Gabriella rise back to the top of the water ''Stupid Jerk'' Gabriella screeched. Troy then felt bad. He was playing, he didn't mean to make her mad.

Gabriella walked back to the cabin by herself. She went into the restroom and changed clothes. ''Stupid ignorant jerk'' She sighed to herself

Then she plopped on the bed. ''Gabriella'' She sat up ''Go away Bolton'' Troy came in the room then sat on the bed right next to her ''I'm sorry Brie''

''Brie'' Gabriella arched her eyebrow at him ''I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry and do this'' Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Surprisingly she kissed back. He climbed on the top. After a few second they were in a heated make out session

They pulled away. ''Why did you just do that'' Gabriella asked and Troy shrugged his shoulders ''Gabriella Montez I think I'm falling for you'' Gabriella eyes opened In shock and she froze. She didn't know what to say.

''Uh''

''Uh, I think I'm falling for you too'' Gabriella smiled at Troy, who smiled back ''I cant believe I'm saying Gabriella Montez I love you and always had'' Gabriella frowned ''Then how come you did all those mean things to me'' Troy sighed ''You remember Austin Greene'' Gabriella nodded ''The boy I went out with middle school''

''I used to like you in middle school and when I found out you were going out with him, I got angry and started to hate you for it'' Gabriella smiled ''I liked you too in middle school but Austin asked me out so I accepted'' Troy shrugged his shoulders

''Does this mean we don't hate each other anymore'' Gabriella shook her ''No'' Troy smiled at her ''Wait what about Jake'' Gabriella smiled dropped ''Oh yeah, I was only using him to make you jealous'' Troy frowned at her

''You used him'' Gabriella nodded ''Well it wasn't like that at first but when I slept in your arms that night I fell for you more'' Troy nodded ''So does this we are a couple''

''Only if you asked'' Troy nodded ''Ok Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend'' Gabriella smiled ''Of course I will''

Troy woke up from his daydream. It was all a dream. He wished it was real. He stood out of the pool. He walked back to the cabin.

''Why cant she be mine'' Troy mumbled then plopped on his bed


	3. Chapter 3

Troy woke up to the sounds of hearing Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella coming into the cabin. ''How was the pool'' Troy sat down and asked them. Then he looked at Taylor and Gabriella they were soaked. Gabriella glared at him and walked into the restroom. ''How was the pool'' Chad shook his head. ''Just say Taylor had a splash''

Taylor groaned in frustration and followed Gabriella into the restroom. '' What's there problems'' Troy asked then stood up ''I decided to throw Taylor in the pool too and you threw Gabriella into the pool, so they're mad at us''

''Dude, I'm scared to go to sleep she threatened to cut off my curls'' Chad said clenching onto his curly afro. Troy shook his head and before he could reply, Gabriella walked out the bathroom with Taylor. Gabriella had on a white tank top, light blue jeans skinny jeans and brown boots. Her long wavy brown curly bounced at every stepped she took.

She walked over to the hook and hung up her wet swimwear. The whole time Troy stared at her. He couldn't stop. She bend over to pick something

''_She has a cute ass. Oh God what am I saying'' _Troy thought. Gabriella leaned back up because she felt watched. Somebody eyes burning through her back. ''Are checking out my ass'' Gabriella questioned Troy

''Maybe'' Troy flashed his million dollar smile at Gabriella. She shook her head in disgust. She looked back up to see Troy staring at her again ''Can you stop'' Gabriella groaned. Then her heard somebody call her name

''Gabriella'' Jake entered the cabin. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He just had a pair of jeans on. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled

''_Wow he has a hot body. But Troy's is sexier..Gabriella what are you thinking..Ughh!'' _Gabriella shook her head and rubbed her temples ''Hey Jake'' Gabriella managed to choke out ''What's wrong'' Gabriella looked over at Troy who looked really pissed off. She smirked and turned back to Jake ''Nothing is wrong at all''

Gabriella ran her finger down Jake's six pack _''Oh has rock hard abs.. But Troy are better..Gabriella stop thinking about him'' _Gabriella just ignored what she said in her head ''So, you want to take a walk or something'' Gabriella peeked at Troy from the side of her eye

''Ill love too'' Gabriella whispered flirtatious in his ear. Troy was fuming _''Gabriella is mine. Why is he here. She mine'' _Troy thought

Gabriella grabbed Jake hand. Taylor smirked at Gabriella who just laughed. They walked outside and Chad did a wolf whistle. Troy glared at him. Chad got the signal that he better stop that

Taylor just looked at Troy face expression and smirked. She saw jealously running through him. Chad and Troy looked at her giving her the ''we need to talk'' look. Taylor nodded and walked out the door but turned away then gave a scissors signal to Chad

Chad gasp and held unto his hair. Troy laughed and Chad sat down on his bed ''Troy you were so jealous, I could see it right through you'' Troy sighed ''I just want Gabriella to be mine, I mean I like her'' Troy sat up ''I might even love her'' What they didn't know that Taylor was outside listening to the whole thing.

''I know that Gabriella hate me and never will like me'' Troy plopped back unto the bed.

''Thank Jake I had a good time'' Gabriella smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek then started walking away but he pulled her back ''Jake, what are you doing'' Jake smiled at her. She blushed his smile lighten up everything. So did Troy's

''Gabriella I wondering to ask you something'' Gabriella looked at Jake with a curious face ''What'' Jake sighed ''Gabriella will you be my girlfriend'' Gabriella froze but then she heard giggling. She grabbed Jake's hand and walked around to the back of the cabin

She looked to see Sharpay was sucking some boy face. But she realized it was Troy. She gasped. Her heart broke into pieces. Troy pulled away from Sharpay ''Gabriella'' Gabriella turned back to Jake ''Of Jake ill be your girlfriend'' Gabriella chocked out trying to hold her tears in

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then walked in the cabin. She saw Troy walk into the backdoor of the cabin ''Had fun sucking faces with Shapay'' She snapped. Troy glared at her. When he saw her kiss Jake. He decided to get revenge.

''Yeah she's a really good kisser'' Troy said with no emotion and plopped on the bed. Gabriella sat on the floor trying to hold the pain in. _''Why am feeling like this way, I never felt this way about a boy'' _Gabriella thought

Taylor walked into the cabin, sipping her soda. She saw Gabriella and walked over to her ''Come on lets go outside'' Gabriella nodded the stood up and walked out the door with Taylor. ''Gabi what's wrong''

Gabriella shook her head ''Theres nothing wrong'' Taylor raised her eyebrow at her ''I have to tell you something'' Gabriella looked at and her frowned ''What do you have to tell me'' Taylor sighed and told Gabriella everything Taylor heard

''So you saying the Troy Bolton like me'' Taylor nodded and took another sip of her soda ''Yeah right Tay'' Gabriella laughed and ran her hair through long thick curls. ''Im serious Gabriella, even said he might even loved you'' Gabriella gasped

''Love me'' Gabriella asked slowly and Taylor nodded

''So he wanted to get revenge on me by kissing Sharpay, well two can play that'' Gabriella smirked to herself. Taylor smiled at her as if she read her min. Gabriella walked into the cabin to find Troy lying down and Chad throwing his ball in the air ''Um, Chad the vending machine is broken can you help me'' Taylor winked at Chad

Chad smirked and nodded then walked out the door with Taylor leaving Gabriella and Troy alone. Gabriella smirked and walked over to Troy ''Troy you know what I just found out'' Gabriella sat on the end of Taylor&Chad's bed facing Troy

''What Montez'' Gabriella smirked ''I found that you have a crush on someone'' Troy rubbed the back of his ''That is not true'' Troy lied. Gabriella smirked and sat right next to Troy. ''Oh really'' She whispered seductively into his ear, sending cold chills down his back

Gabriella leaned in closer to Troy like she was going to kiss him. He leaned in too. Two inches apart from his lips. Gabriella yelled ''Syke'' Troy smirked ''Why the did you do that''

''You're weird'' Troy said that played in Gabriella head. ''Don't touch me'' Gabriella hit Troy's arm away.

She started to hate Troy all over again. ''Look Bolton get our your little crush on me. Because I don't feel the same way. I hate you'' Gabriella hissed

Troy felt his heart shattered ''Who says I like you. You're just an ugly geek'' Troy hissed angrily. Then Gabriella started to water and she ended up running out the door.

''Oh shit Brie, Damn I didn't mean it'' Troy said as Gabriella ran to the cafeteria.

Then Troy realized something. He was in love with Gabriella Montez


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident with Gabriella. Troy stayed in the cabin all day. He didn't go to lunch or to participate in none of the activities that were going on. He fell asleep later but woke up to Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor coming in

''Shut the fuck up you puff ball head bastard'' Taylor hissed at Chad and he glared at her ''I said sorry'' Chad snapped back at her and Taylor rolled her eyes and walked into the restroom pulling Gabriella in with her.

Gabriella came out the restroom and glanced at Troy. _''Why do he have to be such an ass''_ Gabriella thought _''He knows that I hate being called weird. He knows the whole story why I hate being called weird'' _Gabriella just shook her head to clear her thoughts

''_Why don't she love me back'' _Troy thought _''I actually thought that Troy Bolton would like me but I guess I was wrong'' _Gabriella thought also _''I love him I always did since we were 12'' _Gabriella sat on the floor and put her ipod in her ear

Jake walked in the door ''Gabriella'' Gabriella looked over at him and stood up ''Yeah Jake'' Jake rubbed the back on his neck ''I wondering if you want to take a walk since we haven't talked since I asked you to be my girlfriend''

''_He asked her to be his girlfriend. Did she say yes'' _Gabriella glanced at Troy from the corner of her eye. ''Lets go boyfriend'' Gabriella said and kissed Jake on the lips then grabbed his hand and walked out the door

''_She says yes to him. They're a couple'' _He thought. He felt his heart rip again into pieces ''What's wrong Troy'' Troy stood up ignoring Chad and brushed against him then walked out the door

''_Why did I have to fall for her'' _Troy thought. He sat on the swings looking down at the ground. He looked up when he heard thundering. It didn't matter to him. He just sat there. After a few minutes it started pouring down rain _''I hate myself'' _He thought again

''Taylor can I you something'' Taylor glared at him ''What do you want Danforth'' She hissed at him ''I was wondering if we can be friends'' Taylor gasped ''You, me friends'' Taylor started laughing ''I hate you'' Chad looked down at the floor with hurt in his eyes. Taylor saw this

''Do you really want to be friends'' Taylor stood up ''Yeah'' Chad looked back up at her ''I would loved to be your friend'' Taylor told him and Chad looked at her like she lost it ''You're serious'' Taylor nodded ''But on one concept'' Chad rolled his eyes

''What do you want'' Taylor smirked ''Do Troy like Gabriella and you have to tell me the truth'' Chad looked down at the ground ''Uh no'' Chad rubbed the back of his neck ''Tell the truth'' Taylor sang ''No he doesn't'' Chad lied and Taylor smirked ''I guess we cant be friends then'' Chad rolled his eyes ''Ok he does happy, he has since he was 12''

Then Chad smirked at her ''What'' Taylor asked seeing the smirk on Chad's face ''Does Gabriella like Troy tell me the truth'' Taylor looked down at the ground ''Uh No'' Chad smiled ''You have to tell me truth'' Taylor sighed ''Ok ok she likes him no she loves him'' Chad stared at her ''So they both like each other but are afraid to admit it' Chad and Taylor both smirked at each other

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking'' Taylor asked Chad who nodded ''I have a plan'' Taylor smirked and Chad laughed ''Your going to be my new partner in crime'' Taylor and Chad shook hands

Troy walked back to the cabin, soaked from head to toe. He walked back in to find Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor sitting and talking. He walked into the restroom and fresh dry clothes. 'Hey Troy were bored so do you want to play truth or dare with us'' Troy looked at Chad ''Sure whatever''

They all sat down on middle of the floor in a circle. ''So Taylor you go first'' Chad told Taylor and she nodded ''Chad truth or dare'' He sighed ''Truth'' Taylor smiled ''Is it true you named your hair'' Chad looked away

''Yes'' Taylor and Gabriella laughed ''Ok Chad your turn'' Chad smirked at Taylor and nodded giving him the signal. ''Ok Troy Truth or Dare'' Troy rolled his eyes and smirked at Chad ''Dare'' Then Taylor smirked at Chad ''Troy I dare you kiss Gabriella''

''WHAT'' Troy and Gabriella yell in unison ''I'm not kissing him'' Troy glanced at Gabriella ''And I'm not kissing _her_'' Troy hissed ''DO IT'' Taylor and Chad yell together

''Fine'' Troy leans and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella couldn't help herself to kiss back. She could feel the cold chills down her neck to her spine And there was she looking for the whole time. _Sparks_

''_Omg I cant believe I'm kissing him'' _Gabriella thought _''Her lips are so soft'' _Troy pulled away from the kiss smiling. But he didn't want anybody to know he liked it ''I think I'm going to go puke'' Troy ran outside pretending like he was going to vomit

Gabriella sat there hurt. _''He didn't like this kiss. He doesn't love me back. I'm so stupid'' _Gabriella stood up and ran outside in the pouring rain. Troy walked back into the room wiping his mouth

Taylor just glared at him. ''Where's Gabriella'' Taylor groaned in frustration then just walked inside the restroom ''She ran outside'' Troy grabbed his jacket and walked outside in the rain ''Gabriella'' Troy called out her name. Something told him to go into this cabin. He walked into the empty cabin. Other than the pouring rain he heard soft sobbing. ''Gabriella'' He walked closer to the corner of the cabin ''Go away Troy'' Gabriella stoop up and started walking into the rain. ''Gabriella watch out''

Gabriella tripped over the big boulder. Have she forgotten she was in the mountains. ''Ow my leg'' Gabriella held unto her leg. Troy ran over to her splashing in the huge puddles. ''Gabriella'' She was clenching unto her bleeding leg. Blood flowed into the water

''Shit'' Troy cursed. He picked her up bridal style and carried back to cabin. He laid her on the bed, getting their sheets wet. He walked into the restroom and came back with dry clothes. Then walked over to her and examined her leg

''Gabriella does this hurt'' Troy said softly pressing on her ankle. Then pressed on it harder. She yelled in pain ''Troy what happen to Gabriella'' He turned around ''She tripped over a boulder and slipped and fell in the water'' Taylor gasped ''Oh Gabby are you okay. Gabriela just nodded at her and Taylor walked over to Chad

''I think she just sprang her ankle'' Troy told Chad and Taylor ''Do you think we should get Judith'' Troy shook his head ''She will be okay promise you'' Chad nodded ''Do you need the first aid kit'' Troy nodded and grabbed in out of Taylor hand

He cleaned the cuts on her leg and then bandaged her ankle. ''Do it fell better'' Gabriella nodded ''Ok try walking on it'' Gabriella nodded and stood up. She walked a little but it hurted ''Thanks Troy'' She smiled warmly at him which he returned. ''No problem''

Gabriella walked inside the restroom. Chad coughed ''Ahh hmm'' Troy turned around and laughed ''What'' Chad smiled at him. Taylor walked inside the restroom with Gabriella. ''So you why did fake like you were throwing up'' Chad questioned Troy ''Uh I didn't fake'' Troy rubbed his neck

''They're in the restroom, they cant hear us'' Troy sighed ''Ok I liked the kiss happy but I didn't know how to respond'' Chad smiled at him ''You guys both know you like each other just admit it'' Troy sighed and looked down at the ground ''I love her but she doesn't love me back'' Troy said hurt but he stood up walked to cabin closet

He pulled put fresh new sheets. He changed the old sheets with new ones. The put the old ones in the hamper. ''Troy just tell her you feel'' Troy laughed ''My heart is telling me the same thing but my head saying another''

''Follow your heart never follow your head'' Chad said and Troy laughed. Before Troy responded, Taylor and Gabriella came back out the restroom. Gabriella changed into her East High volleyball warm ups outfit. Her hair was soaked and curly

''I look like a poodle'' Gabriella told Taylor and she laughed ''Chad what time is it'' Gabriella asked him . He looked at his watch. ''5:15'' Gabriella sighed ''15 more minutes till lunch'' Gabriella sighed and plopped on the floor.

''I'm bored'' Taylor sunk to the ground and sighed. They all stared around and sighed ''Its time for lunch'' Chad said looking down at his watch.

After lunch Troy, Chad, Taylor stayed in the cabin after the activities. Gabriella was with Jake. They were concern where she was because it late at night. Plus they were in the mountains.

''I wonder where Gabby is'' Taylor asked concern. Then few minutes later they hear loud thump. Taylor turned around and scream at image standing before her

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Review-**

**Ok right now I'm stuck on both stories Blossom and What Changes can do. I don't know what to write. I wrote an chapter for both of them but I don't If I should post. Right now I'm still thinking what write. If guys can give me some Ideas it will totally help**

**P.S. No nasty ideas lol**


	6. Chapter 6

_I wonder where Gabby is'' Taylor asked concern. Then few minutes later they hear loud thump. Taylor turned around and scream at image standing before her_

''Gabriella'' Troy said getting up and stepping closer to the battered girl. ''Gabriella what happen'' Troy examined her. She cuts and bruises on her visible leg . Her shirt was ripped and torn. He jeans were ripped. ''Heee triedd to rappeee mmeee'' Gabriella stuttered. She was shaking and shivering

''Brie, who tried to hurt you'' Troy said stepping closer to her ''Jakeee'' Troy stepped closer to Gabriella then grabbed her ''Stop don't hurt me'' Gabriella pounded her fist against his chest ''Calm down its me Troy''

Gabriella stopped and grabbed unto his sweatshirt. She held unto Troy not letting go and sobbed. ''Shh I'm here'' Taylor was crying and Chad had his arm around her ''Troy what happen'' Chad asked Troy

''That bastard tried to rape her'' Chad gasped ''Jake'' Troy nodded ''Do we tell Judith'' Chad asked Troy while still comforting Taylor ''Noo donntt tell her'' Gabriella told them ''She doesn't want anybody to know, Chad''

Chad plopped on the bed still comforting Taylor. ''Its okay, she fine'' Taylor nodded and walked over to Gabriella then hugged her like she wasn't going to never see her again

''Gabriella where is Jake now''

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders ''I don't know probably in his cabin'' Troy nodded and

grabbed his jacket. ''Troy where are you going'' Chad asked him and Troy ignored him

Troy walked up to this cabin. He knocked the wooden door. Jake answered the door

''Troy'' With that Troy punched him squarely in the face ''You son of a bitch'' Troy hissed at him. Jake just stared up at Troy holding his bleeding nose

''You tried to fuckin rape her'' Troy kicked Jake right the jaw. Jake fell back to the ground coughing up his blood. ''Why do you even care, you hate her'' Jake held unto his stomach

''She knew she wanted it. I told her to go clean herself up and make it seem like nothing happen'' Jake said swallowing hard. ''That bitch''

With that Troy sent a blow to Jake stomach ''1 She is not a bitch, 2 hell yeah she told us, and 3 I don't hate her..I love her'' Jake looked up at Troy. ''Stay away from her or Ill kill you'' Troy gave Jake a blow to the head that knocked him unconscious. Troy just walked out of the cabin.

He saw Taylor comforting Gabriella who sobbing into her lap

Troy removed his jacket and sat right next to Gabriella ''Shh Gabby Its okay, he's not going to hurt you'' Gabriella looked up at Troy. She grabbed and held unto Troy not letting go. ''I think we should be getting ready to go to bed before Judith comes in here bringing along a crowd'' Chad and Taylor nodded''Taylor can you help Gabriella take a shower'' Troy tried to stand up but Gabriella wouldn't let go

''_Why wont she let go of me. Now she attached to me'' _Troy thought ''Gabriella you got to let go sweetie'' Taylor told her ''No'' Gabriella hissed still holding onto Troy ''Brie, its Taylor she's not going to hurt you. She is just gonna help you into the shower okay''

Gabriella nodded then let go of his shirt. Troy kissed her forehead _''Did I just kissed her'' _Troy thought. Gabriella stood up with Taylor and they went into the restroom

''Dude where did you go'' Troy looked at up Chad ''I went to go give Jake a taste of his own medicine'' Chad stepped close Troy ''Man what did you do'' Troy looked at the ground ''I think I knocked him unconscious''

''Dude you knocked him unconscious'' Troy nodded ''You probably killed him'' Troy looked at Chad ''I couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting one I love''

Gabriella and Taylor were inside the restroom ''Do you hear that'' Gabriella said pressing her ear against the door _''I couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting the one I love'' _Gabriella heard Troy say and she gasped

''_He loves me'' _Gabriella thought. ''I couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting the one I love''

''Dude is she gonna be alright'' Chad asked lying in his bed ''I hope so'' Chad looked at Troy ''Dude what if you hurt Jake really bad'' Troy shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Ten minutes later. Chad was nearly asleep and Troy was wide awake.

Gabriella and Taylor walked out the restroom. Taylor climbed in the bed with Chad.

Gabriella slowly walked over Troy ''Can I sleep you'' Troy smiled warmly at her ''Of course'' Gabriella nodded and climbed into the bed with him

She let her nostrils invade his scent. _''He's smells so good'' _Gabriella thought. She snuggled up into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist

''_Why do I feel so safe in his arms''_

The next Morning Gabriella woke up in empty bed. She looked around she didn't see him. ''Troy'' Troy walked out the restroom ''Good Morning'' Gabriella smiled warmly at him ''Are you feeling better'' Gabriella nodded slowly . ''Why were you so nice to me, I thought we hate each other''

''I don't hate you'' Troy said then ran his hand through his hair. ''No you don't hate me, you love me, I heard you tell Chad''

Troy froze ''Uh''


End file.
